FiftyShades:Like Father,Like Son(improved and corrected)
by ShadesOfSophie
Summary: This is a continued story from ana Steele and Christian greys son Theodore Raymond Grey. His learned his ways of his Father and now he's set his eyes on Christians worker Taylor's daughter,the beautiful Sophie. But will anything happen? You will find out.


Chapter 1

Theodore Raymond Grey but the girls know me as Mr Grey,yeah I ended up finding out that my father was into particular activities. My Dad gave me a job at his company Grey enterprises holdings,inc. And I grew up to be this magnet to ladies,I could just walk next to one and I can hear there sharp intake of breathe. I kind of look like my dad,I have copper ruffled hair and I got my sculptured face from my dad and my eyes from my mum.

My dad Christian demanding as he is wanted me to visit him at least two times a week,which I guess I didn't mind,because as you know he's not just any Dad. I walked slowly to my walk in wardrobe,where I picked out my nicest suit,an Italian grey suit with my grey tie that got passed down by my dad and I remember when he gave it to me he whispered " that tie is going to make you lucky,it did me". You may be thinking why I would wear it to to see my parents but Sophie will be there with her dad Taylor,I remember I used to follow Sophie everywhere,she was just so beautiful I can't wait to see her again.

Luckily dad gave me his own car so I got to his apartment in about ten minutes,I honked my horn and my mum came out looking stunning as ever. Then dad came out with ruffled hair,we shared a glance and he smirked at me,I smirked back knowing exactly what he had been up to. I turned around swiftly to lock my car and walked towards them. I hugged my mum first and she was hugging me so tight I couldn't move even if I wanted to,then I got to dad and we just had a handshake,and he straightened out my tie for me,embarrassing!

I walked in the living room and it's exactly how I remembered it,red rug and curtains which screamed sass,chandeliers in each room, my mother still wasn't used to having all this in the kitchen. I looked over to the right and there stood a beautiful Blonde haired Sophie,her legs were long and so smooth,she had a black pencil skirt on that really showed her great ass. And to top it of a simple brown vest top,which really shows of her hazel eyes that shined brilliantly when she smiled. She came running over to me and hugged me,I smelt her scent,she smelt like jasmine and just pure sweetness.

"Oh My God Teddy I've missed you,I still remember when you were two and we first met. How old are you now?"

I loved the way she rolled my name with that delicious tongue,I couldn't stop staring at that mouth. I think she realised because her cheeks went bright red.

"Urmm.. I'm twenty now,it's crazy how time flies by"

"You make me feel old teddy,I'm twenty nine now,time does fly by unfortunately"

I really hope she's not a mind reader,because the thoughts I am having right now about that tongue is unreliable,**snap out of it grey.**

"You still look gorgeous though" especially those legs..

I'm so glad my mum just interrupted me because I could feel this sexual charge between us and I think she did as well,twiddling her thumbs,what I could do with them.

**Grey stop it shes basically apart of the family it's wrong you can't do anything about, or can I.**

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

After spending several hours chit chatting and so many times as I could glancing over at Sophie,it was time for me to go. I said my goodbyes,and as usual my mum sobbed when I hugged her and my dad shook my hand. I saw Taylor rushing Sophie to get in the car,**come on grey go up to her,show her what she's missing.**  
"Urgh fuck it" I stride over to Sophie quickly before she gets in the car.  
" Sophie I was wondering if you would like to go out for a meal tonight,to you know catch up"  
**That's it grey,then you can take her in the restroom and blow her brains out.**

Her face went bright red and she started to fiddle those thumbs again,clearly showing I caught her by surprise.

"Sure that would be nice teddy,what umm time?"

I smiled,well inside don't want to show any wrong signs to Taylor.

"How about eight at the hilton hotel,they have exquisite food there"

**That's it grey follow in your fathers footsteps,that's where he took mum.**

Trying to push that thought aside,Sophie nodded and stumbled into the car.

I straightened my tie and got into my car to my suite and as soon as I got in I collapsed onto my bed,thinking it it was a mistake that I basically asked her on a date.

I felt like a girl getting ready for a date,I couldn't decide which suit to wear,or maybe I should go more casual. I think I will put on my white shirt,slightly open at the top and my black suede pants. Then I sit and wonder what Sophie would be wearing,especially underneath.

After ages of sorting my hair out and trying to push my dirty thoughts away, I got in my jag and went to the hilton hotel. As I arrived at the car park I saw Sophie looking very nervous,and she was twiddling her thumbs again. I got out my jag and walked over to her. She was wearing a skin tight red dress,with her long blonde hair in curls.

"Wow Sophie you look...well breathtaking. Shall we go inside?"

She nodded and I lead her to the table in the back near the window.

"Teddy there's something I have to tell you.."

She looked embarrassed,maybe she feels the charge between us as well.

"You can tell me anything" I took a sip of the crystal wine,and I saw her glimpse at my lips,**she wants you,you want her,take her,take her now.**

"I have a husband his names Harrison,we've been married for two years,I mean he's ten years older but who cares about age right"

I had to admit I was gutted,but my main thought is why is she saying this,I haven't touched her or kissed her.

"Oh okay,what made you say that?" I took another sip of wine,and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes,god this wine was delicious.

"Because its these certain looks you give me,and those looks alone that make me feel like I'm the only person in the room"

After that I saw her take a deep intake of breathe,what the hell do I say back?

I took a few more sips of wine and finally realised what to say,here goes.

"I must admit,when I saw you earlier on today,you were so beautiful and I couldn't stop looking at you and to hear now you've got a husband,that changes everything,I guess"

I put my hands in my head in frustration and guilt,I look up and see Sophie holding tightly onto her hair.

"I feel so awful,I can't do this,I must go sorry"

**Go on grey stop her,don't let a husband get in your way,you can take her a whole new level,what's it gonna be big guy?**

"Wait!" I grabbed her hand and she gulped,"Just wait,I probably shouldn't do this but.."

She looked baffled,and very red in the face as well.

I pulled her towards me and whispered in her ear " I can make you feel as great as you are,if you want this meet me in the car,if not call a taxi and go home"

I let go and walked casually to my car,and got in. I feel like a jerk I can't do this and no way would she agree to his, I bang my hand on the wheel and in frustration head on home,as quick as I could.

I got in and chucked my car keys on the floor and basically threw myself on the sofa,and decided to phone my dad.

"Hey dad,I-I er did something stupid"

"Tell me?it's alright your mums having a kip"

"I asked Sophie out on a date and...

"You what!?Son she's married"

"Well I know that now,but then I basically invited her to come to me anyway"

"And what did she do?"

"She's not here of course,fuck sake she could of said this earlier"

"Son I'm not exactly the best person to say anything,but you don't half fucking frustrate me,just promise you'll know everything next time before inviting a married girl out"

"Very funny dad,right I'm going to go and hopefully forget about it"

"Alright son,just think next time"

"Will do,love you dad"

"And I love you Theodore" then I hang up.

That's weird,someone knocking at my door at this time,I got up and went to the door,and there stood Sophie.

"I know I shouldn't be here,but I was in the cab home and ended up asking him to drop me off here" I pulled her in and slammed the door.

"In a way I'm glad you came,I meant what I said at the restaurant,even though its not right,I want this more then anything"

I walked over to sit on the sofa,and she slipped the ring of her finger and placed it on the counter,then she came and sat next to me.

I faced her looking at her beautiful hazel eyes,and moved my hand to stroke her cheek,she smiled and kissed my palm. I could feel the tingles through my body,I could feel them travelling through her to.

"Teddy,I want this but no-one can know"

I bring her face to mine and kiss her fiercely,she opens her mouth to let my tongue in and I explore,she puts her hands through my hair grabbing onto it.

She brings her lips away first,panting out of breathe. I stand up and she places her smooth hand into mine and she stands in front of me.

"Follow me"

I pull her to my bedroom,and she glances at me nervously once before we go,and I shut the door behind us.

**Go on grey,this is what you do best.**

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

So here I am in my bedroom with Sophie,she looks just as nervous as I do.  
"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Of course I want this more then oxygen but still doesn't stop me feeling like a jerk.

**Grey just listen to what your body wants,and rock her sweet body.**

"I want this.." Her face went so red,so I stroked her cheek with my fingertips,and I got rewarded with a soft moan.  
I went behind Sophie and slowly unzipped her dress and watched it slip to the floor,I could hear her breathing getting louder. I tugged my shirt of my head then whipped my pants of,I saw her shaking fingers trying to take of her underwear,so I went on my knees and pulled her underwear off and onto the floor. I then stood back in and drunk in her beautiful smooth body,her husband was a lucky man. I push her onto the bed and kiss her soft red lips passionately,she put her hands through my hair tugging onto it hard.  
"Jesus your beautiful" I then slam into her and get rewarded with a big moan.  
"Yess!" I push deeper and deeper into her making her groan,she dug her nails into my back which hurt,but trust me this was worth the pain.  
After that it went on for two hours straight,it was so amazing and intense,then right after it we both fell asleep.

****  
I could feel the sun shining on my face,I fluttered my eyes open,to see Sophie was on her side watching me. God it's seven thirty in the morning.  
"What?" I turned on my side so face her.  
"Last night,was so amazing,I mean well its never been like that" she blushed but I saw she had a ghost of a smile on her lips.  
"I'm shocked,someone as hot as you should be getting it all the time" I smirk and Sophie slaps me in the face,so I pull her so shes on top,and we both share a chuckle.  
"I mean it Teddy,it was so intense and well, hot" I bring her face to mine and kiss her on the lips,but then it turns into a more hungry fierce kiss,with tongues and I bite her bottom lip,which makes her groan.

Urgh fuck great phones ringing,I reach out for my phone,while Sophie's resting on my chest.  
"Oh hi dad,what's up?" Sophie panics and starts to pick up her scattered clothes and disappears into the bathroom.  
"Harrison called,wondering where Sophie is,you seen her?"  
I pause what do I say,I can't say that she's here and I can't say she's not because he probably wouldn't believe me anyway.  
"Son,what have you done?" Shit!  
"She came to me dad please,it was a one time thing,she was confused,we both regret it"  
Clearly a lie but he doesn't need to know that.  
"Theodore,you have crossed a line but I'm not saying anything because like I said I don't have the right to judge,but as long as it doesn't happen again I guess I can try to forget" then he hangs up.  
Sophie comes out and pulls me out of bed,with a concerned look on her face.  
"It's ok dad believes it was a mistake,that it would never happen again,but I don't regret this"  
"I don't regret it either,but I won't be able to get you out of my head" I can't believe she feels the same,I push her to the wall and clasp her arms above her head. I nibble around her neck,then i kiss her passionately on the lips. She looks up at me panting and smiles shyly.  
"Until we meet again teddy" she smiles and opens my door.  
"I think we will be seeing each other tonight,family dinner at my parents house,which your always invited to" we both smirk at each other,and she walks out my door and I can't help but stare at that beautiful body and ass. I slam the door,god I'm so lucky,there's no way I'm not ever seeing her again.

Chapter 4: Last Chapter

I found something to hopefully impress Sophie,I slipped on my black suit,with striped bottoms,and put on my favourite tie. I bet that Harrison doesn't look this good in a suit,or have a jaguar,yeah I'm taking the jaguar. I slip into the car and drive fast to my dads house down in London. As I came around to the front door I see a limo,what a show off. I reach under the plant pot in front of the door and let myself in and there was a stunning girl which stood next to Sophie. She had fiery red hair,with beautiful blue eyes,she was basically sex on legs.

My dad came over and hugged me,only to whisper in my ear.

"That girl you were smirking at is Harrison's daughter" he stepped away and introduced me to every one,when I got to Harrison,he had short blonde hair,with a rugged face and also wearing a formal suit. I gave him a smile just to be kind,**grey if only he knew you fucked his wife not long ago.**

Then I got to the beautiful girl stood next to him,she was smiling at me,biting her lip,

"Hello my names teddy,nice to meet you" I pulled her smooth hand to my lips and kissed it.

"My names Clary,very nice to meet you" I see her smirking at me,**grey she wants you,she wants you bad.**

My mum interrupts with a cough and says teas ready.

I sit next to Clary,and Harrison and Sophie are in front of us,with my parents at each end.

God this steak tasted delicious,so smooth when it goes into my mouth,I could see through my eyelashes that Sophie was staring at my mouth. I feel Sophie's foot reach up my leg,god she's amazing. **But grey unabout the hot single girl next to you.** For once my subconscious was right.

Mum and dad went to do the dishes and I was stick here with Harrison going on about his new career,blah blah blah. Just then I felt something on my thigh,and I saw It was Clary's hand on my thigh,I got held of her hand and moved it up to my privates. She squeezed it and I did a cough so I didn't groan. I move my hand onto her skirt and stroke up her leg until I get to her pants,and slipped my fingers through,god she is so hot,I want her now. I slip my fingers in her soft spot and swirl them around,teasing her with every slow stroke. Her thighs then closed together and I could feel how much she liked this but after a few minutes I had to stop and pull them out wiping them on the cloth near me because Sophie and harrison are going. Harrison gets hold of Sophie and takes her to the car,but I got a text through from Sophie saying she's thinking about me,to be honest I have been thinking about her. Then from behind Clary came and whispered in my ear.

"My numbers 07123232232,ring me,I would really like to visit you soon" I put it in my phone and kissed her on the cheek,to be polite in front of my parents. After they had gone I got bombarded by my mum and Christian.

"So your dad told me about this thing with Sophie,how can you do that?"

I sighed,for god sake dad why tell mum.

"I like her,she wanted it to,come on let me off plus,this Clary girl is hot as..."

"Excuse me mother still here,I love you to bits that's why I'm gonna tell you this,Sophie talked to me and she's thinking about leaving her husband for you,she loves you,I can tell by her facial expression,I recognise it because that's the one I had for your dad"

Dad smirks at her,and kisses her on the neck. I never realised Sophie felt this strong,I want her to,but I have needs,how did my dad do it. I decided to hug them both and drive home fast to think about me and Sophie.

When I arrived back home,I saw clary sat down near my door,playing with her hair,god she was so hot. I walked over to her and held my hand out to help her up.

"What you doing here?sexy girl on her own,one of my neighbours could of stolen you"

She chucked,she had such a sweet and sexy laugh.

"Well hero you best take me in before they do"

We both shared a laugh and we walked inside my apartment,I went to the fridge and got a beer out.

"Beer for me to please" she sat on my sofa,she looked like a goddess on a throne.

I brought one over and sat next to her.

"God a sexy woman that also likes beer,I'm a lucky guy" she blushes bright red.

"A guy who looks after himself very well I'm guessing by how you present yourself,who's cute and looks dashing in a suit my kind of man" we both clink the glasses and look intensely into each others eyes.

"Teddy,have you ever believed in love at first sight?" She looks at me so confident in herself.

"Hmmm,I have demons,urges,I don't really think about love" **Grey if only she knew.**

"Well I think I want you more then anything" she then stroked me face and pulled my face to hers and kissed my softly on the lips,that kiss felt like all the nerves in my body have just come alive,and I could see in her eyes that It did the same to her. When she let me go,I put my hands in my hair. I've never felt like this,I feel like if I don't have her,I might as well not live.

"You have never been loved I can tell,I have urges to,demons shall we say..." She lifted my head up and carried on talking.." But you are everything I want,I can feel it in my heart".

" I don't have a heart,I fucked Sophie yesterday,and I liked it,I'm just like what my dad was"

She looked shocked at first but then she moved to sit on my lap and get hold of my head.

"That was a mistake,but she could of said no to you" god this girl is everything,I pulled her towards me and kissed her passionately on her smooth lips. Then somebody ran into my room,and when we both looked it was Sophie all dressed up.

**Shit Grey shit.**

"Oh I just came to make sure your okay,your mum didn't hear from you to say your safe and sound at home" I could tell by her eyes she was sad.

Clary stood up and I got up with her.

"Cut the crap Sophie I know what happened between you and him,but I won't say" I stood up and went over to Sophie.

"I was gonna leave him for you,after that night,I never felt that way before"

"It was great for me to but..."

I had made my decision,clary is all my needs wrapped up into one,I reached out and grabbed her hand. Sophie looked mad and went after clary slapping her against the cheek.

I stepped it the middle and Sophie slapped me,just missing Clary's cheek.

"Right that's it,Sophie I care about you but you have to go now" god that smack was still stinging on my face. Clary was stroking my new slapped cheek and smiled at me,I smiled back at her,and she kissed me on the cheek. **Grey why don't you just have them both.**

Sophie turned away and walked to the door but before she left she turned around and said.

"What does this mean then?"

I looked at her and then clary.

"Clary's staying and hopefully for a long time" Sophie walked out and slammed the door behind her.

I had spent two years with clary before we decided to get married. It was beautiful and everyone was there including Sophie. Yeah I made it up with her,and we became friends again.

I walked into the master bedroom to find clary laying in the quilts,admiring her ring. I smirked to myself then climbed into the bed next to her,and kissed her cheek.

"That rings never going to change you know,so stop staring at it"

She chuckled her spew shy laugh and looked me in the eyes.

"I know silly but is so beautiful and reminds me of my special day,so leave me be"

"It just reminds me of the honeymoon if I'm honest" she slaps me playfully and I pin her to the bed,smirking down at her.

"All you think about is my body" she smirks and kisses me on the nose.

"And that will never change" I kiss her softly on the lips,then her neck and lick it making her squeal.

"I wouldn't have you any other way,Mr Grey" I smile inside,my kind of woman.

"I'm glad,Mrs Grey"

And after that I had never had that voice in the back of my head screwing me up,it was great,this obviously is what happened to dad when he met my mum.


End file.
